


Let's Talk About Your Hair

by divinexvivienne



Series: my heart is the worst kind of weapon [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinexvivienne/pseuds/divinexvivienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two fierce and deadly women talking about hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Your Hair

“I… have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?” said Leliana, displaying a half smile on her pale rose-colored lips. The redhead bard held her hands behind her back as she walked alongside with the female Warden. Her piercing blue eyes observed Ashlyn Cousland’s face with much attention and wonder. It made the young Cousland’s smooth brown skin to tingle out of uneasiness. 

“My hair?” Ashlyn’s eyebrows wrinkled. She coiled a loose strand of her hair around her steel-covered finger. It was black, wavy, and smooth but her locks wasn’t always like that. She could remember well as a child of the hours after hours of combing, brushing, and absolute pain she had to endure to get her hair close to the other noblewomen’s. Ashlyn never understood why she couldn’t go about to gatherings and dinners with hair like her mother’s. Dark cloud-like hair filled with ringlets that were tied up in a high bun. She envied to have her hair like that growing up, but now has gotten used to her wavy locks that spilled down to her shoulders. Even though her hair was a pain to keep up with.

“You like my hair? Really? It’s so stubborn sometimes, to be honest.” Ashlyn grumbled, releasing the strand of hair.

"It’s very nice and it suits you. Simple, not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels…” Leliana trailed off, staring off into the distance. “One year, feathers were all the rage, and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else, and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair. The chirping was quite charming for a while, but you must realize, terrified little birdies often have loose bowels.” She sighed contently with a peaceful smile gracing upon her face.

Ashlyn looked at the woman, feeling more confused now. Their merry group of misfits—that consisted of Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, and herself—were making their way towards the village of Redcliffe where they would seek the aid of Arl Eamon and Leliana was talking to her about hair.

Hair of all things during a Blight.

She was fully aware that Leliana was a peculiar woman with her special background and all, however she often didn’t understand her female companion’s demeanors. Was this just an Orlesian thing or the fact that Ashlyn never did got the hang of making female friends instead of male ones back in Highever? Then again, she did have a hard time getting on Morrigan’s good side but no one was ever on that woman’s good side. Andraste’s grace, did she hate feeling this clueless about all of this.

“Um, Leliana, why are you telling me all of this exactly?” Ashlyn asked. “I wish to not sound rude but I don’t understand where you are going with this?”

Leliana locked her eyes on the bewildered warrior and frowned. “But…I was trying to say something nice to you, wasn’t I? Oh, forgive me.” She bit her lip. “My mind wanders so. It’s just that I… I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn’t judge me.”

“Maker’s breath,” Ashlyn clenched her jaw, lowering her voice. She released her breath in a rush. She felt like a complete idiot now. Leliana only meant well and was trying to make simple conversation with her. “Well…we are friends, aren’t we? I’d…I’d like to think that we are.”

Leliana nodded her head uncertainly, blowing a wisp of red hair from her face. Her eyes displayed a glimpse of vulnerability. “I haven’t felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company.”

Her soft, Orlesian voice constructed the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth to twitch and her brown eyes to crinkle.

“As do I. You are a treasured friend, Leliana.”

**Author's Note:**

> While playing the game, I enjoyed the friendship between my Warden and Leliana. It was sweet. Also, I don't see much fanfiction in the dragon age fandom that focuses on female friendships that much so I decided to make my own. I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Can also be found here: http://divinexvivienne.tumblr.com/post/110276495763/lets-talk-about-your-hair-cousland


End file.
